The Legend of the White Fury: The Roman Invasion
by AyobaC
Summary: ::Sequal to The Legend of the White Fury: The Dragon Trainers:: The Romans capture Camicazi, Kemp, Alex, Hiccup, and Astrid. They demanded the Vikings to surrender. Who will stop them now.


The Legend of the White Fury

Book 2: The Roman Invasion

Welcome to Berk, the home of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe – the first Viking tribe to accept dragons as companions. With the Viking-Dragon War over a new threat has arisen: the Roman Empire. The Romans have never been a problem since most them were weaklings compared to the Vikings, but somehow they got stronger with the arrival of the First Barbarian Legion. The First Barbarian Legion was most likely made out of barbarians, but still, no one sane has ever dared to challenge the Vikings. The First Barbarian Legion was formed with the rise of General Christmas Bonus.

"Dad, is everything alright?" Hiccup asked his father, Chief Stoick the Vast.

"Yes," Stoick answered. "Go have some fun outside."

"Okay then I'll go fly Toothless," Hiccup said walking out.

Hiccup walked to the forge, where Kemp was working on some sort of armor.

"Still busy?" Hiccup asked his fellow dragon rider.

"No, I have just finished a prototype," Kemp answered.

"I'm going to go fly Toothless, do you want to come with on Skipper?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you going to invite us?" Hiccup and Kemp looked around to see Astrid and Alex looking annoyed.

"Yes, I was on my way," Kemp told his best friends.

The four teens went flying on Toothless and Skipper. They had wonderful flight around the island of the Bog-Burglars Tribe – an all female tribe.

"What's that?" Alex asked noting a teen from the Bog-Burglars Tribe being dragged by men in red uniforms.

"Romans!" Kemp exclaimed.

The two dragons landed in front of the Romans, but they didn't run away like they usually do when seeing a dragon. Instead they moved forward and knocked out the four teens.

"Where am I?" Kemp asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. "Guys wake up." Kemp woke up everyone else.

"Who are you?" the teen from the island asked Kemp. "Hiccup!" she exclaimed seeing the dragon rider.

"Camicazi?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Yes it is Ze Great Camicazi," Camicazi said laughing.

The door suddenly swung open. "Keep them at knife point," one of the Romans ordered.

The teens were brought to the deck, where they saw that they were heading for Berk. Within two hours they landed on home soil. The Bog-Burglars Tribe's ships were also docked.

"I declare this island Roman property," the leader of the group of Viking-like Romans announced.

Stoick charged forward, but stopped when he saw the hostages. The Romans brought out Hiccup, Astrid, Alex, Kemp, and Camicazi at knife point.

"Shall we go inside and discuss the terms of surrender?" the leader sarcastically asked. Stoick and Big-Boobied Bertha nodded. "Excellent."

As they walked up the hill, a warrior leaped forward. The warrior shot the five guards with arrows shot from a crossbow. The guards charged forward to recapture the teens. The warrior knocked out the Viking-like guards with ease, striking with quick but hard blows. The leader grabbed Camicazi and held her at knife point.

"Chickening out?" the warrior sarcastically asked. "Is a teen too much to handle?" The leader couldn't take it anymore and charged forward. He was greeted by a hard punch in the chest, and he got himself into the grip of the young warrior. "Now, listen, you are going to leave and not come back, and if you want to come back I'll have an entire army ready to beat you to pieces."

The leader ran away to the Roman ships with the rest of his soldiers.

"Andrew!" Alex exclaimed. Alex was overjoyed to see her older brother again.

"Hello Alexandra," Andrew greeted with a grin. He knew how much his sister hated to be called Alexandra.

One of the Vikings came running to Stoick from the Harbor.

"There are two ships approaching, chief," the Viking said panting for breath.

"What?" Stoick shouted.

"Calm down, great Stoick the Vast," Andrew told the chief. Before Stoick could say a word, Andrew continued. "The two ships are _my _men. I told them to come in as soon as the Roman ships leave."

Everyone looked strangely at Andrew as a Scotsman, otherwise a guy wearing a Scottish kilt came, running up the hill. The Scotsman stopped and saluted at Andrew before shaking his hand.

"Everything is ready, General Miller," the Scotsman told Andrew.

"Good," Andrew turned to address Stoick. "Stoick, the Romans are bound to mount another attack, and therefore** I** will take charge of all defenses, if that would be alright."

"Very well," Stoick said with a sigh. Indeed the First Barbarian Legion had some secret to their strength, and Andrew seemed to know how to defeat them.

"Right, I need the Bog-Burglars Tribe to stay in Berk until my men have finished off the Romans," Andrew announced. There was a nod from Big-Boobied Bertha. That settled it, Andrew and his men were in charge until the Romans were truly gone.

"James," Andrew said addressing the Scotsman. "Prepare the scouting units and get the men ready for battle. I expect the Romans to be here tomorrow morning right after sunrise."

"Got it General," James replied. He ran off to get the men ready.

The next morning, exactly as Andrew had guessed, the Romans were approaching.

"Get into your positions," Andrew ordered his men. There were about 30 men.

It was a quick fight as Andrew's men made mince meat of the Romans, though not killing any of them, but sending them running in fear. James and Andrew stood on the cliff face watching the Romans retreat.

"James, you're in command," Andrew told his second-in-command and best friend.

James was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"James, I have decided to stay with Alexandra hear in Berk. I feel that the Unseen One is calling me to stay."

"If you stay, I shall stay too."

"James, who will take care of the men?"

"Eric, correction General Eric Christan Hammond."

"Eric is back?"

"Yes, he returned two days ago and is looking for a unit."

"Very well, tell the men to report to General Hammond, 'cause we're staying here!"

The two friends went off and gave the orders to the men. Berk was now their home.


End file.
